The Shark and the Weasel
by elric0sis
Summary: Itachi is a beautiful man in his small village where his younger brother reigns supreme, blinded from birth. One day, he stumbles upon a blue ogre in the woods. What will become of these two? YAOI! Next in my Akatsukiloid series !


AU: Here it is~! Yet another story~!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, THIS SONG, OR VOCALOID!  
_

The Ogre and the Maiden by: Kaito in Vocaloid

A strange figure sat under a sakura tree, playing the shamisen. As he plucked the strings, slowly a chant began in the background, the figure starting to speak.

"Long, long ago..It was been told..." The light started to fade and the voice was heard overhead as Kisame wandered his forest.

"The kindhearted blue ogre..." Kisame growled at a group of villager children, storming off back to his house in the center of the forest.

Soon, Itachi was shown wandering the village, dressed in a light green kimono with his back hair cascading over his back. His eyes were covered by bandages, having gone blind years ago.

"And the maiden of a village..." Itachi wandered more, one hand reached out to guide himself.

"Their** tale...I shall let you hear it...**Yes, I shall..." The figure smiled and turned his head to be seen, half of it white while the other half black, dangerous yellow eyes shining as it all fades to black.  
_

Itachi wandered through the village, trying to be happy but he never figured out how. He was born blind, he could never see colors or figures, ust the same old darkness. At the time, his parents had been the keepers of the village, watching over it and had expected Itachi to as well. When they had found out about his 'disability' they soon started trying to bear another child, keeping Itachi to be the eye jewel of the village. Even though he couldn't see it himself, Itachi's body was amazing. Creamy skin that seemed so smooth and soft covered him, a perfect thin figure, locks as black as the midnight sky and a serenading voice that came out like silk.

When their second child was born, Mikoto and Fugaku were pleased. They had successfully had two, beautiful young men, one of which could protect their village well when they passed. The younger brother, Sasuke, always seemed to look at his senior in wonder, never understanding how he couldn't see. Itachi would often leave the house, trying to get away from his little brother who bombarded him with questions and insults.

Years past and their parents passed away, leaving a fully grown pair of men. Itachi was still as beautiful as when their parents were alive while Sasuke had grown into a muscular and dangerous looking man. The little brother soon found himself taunting his brother about his eyesight, making Itachi even more unhappy.

One day, Itachi had wandered to the end of the village, going towards the forest. Sasuke saw him as soon as he stepped out of the village and smirked. 'Let's hope he gets eaten in there...'

Itachi wandered through the forest, taking in all the sounds and smells of nature. Soon, he couldn't feel his way back. "No...Not now... I can't be lost..." He started feeling around more, unknowingly going deeper into the forest. Itachi moved his hand forward more, touching something made of wood. He frowned lightly, feeling the flat wood more, feeling every bump and crack in the panel of wood. "The village gates are round...not flat like this..."

Soon, wandering hands found cloth and a hard surface under it. Itachi frowned again, even more confused and felt the surface more, feeling a small bump under the cloth and grooves as he moved lower. He was about the find the edge of the hard surface when a hand gripped both of his, squeezing lightly.

"Ah!" Itachi cringed lightly, squirming.

"What is an angel like you doing at an ogre's home?" Kisame questioned, loosening his grip so Itachi could squirm free. Itachi smiled, not even listening to his words and sighed.

"Such a lovely voice..." Kisame blushed, having never heard someone tell him he was lovely in any way before. He helped the blind man into his hut, shutting the door and sat him on the couch.

"Here...You can spend the night here then int he morning I can help you back to your village..." Kisame said, pouring some tea for his guest. Itachi smiled and took the cup lightly from the ogre, sipping it.

"Thank you sir...by the way, what is your name my knight in shinning armor?" Itachi asked, giggling lightly. Kisame practically melted from hearing his sing song voice, blushing lightly.

"K-Kisame...Kisame Hoshigaki...W-What about yours?..." Itachi's smile dropped slightly, sighing lightly.

"Itachi...Itachi Uchiha..." Kisame's eyes widened, surely he didn't mean that Uchiha Itachi. "Unfortunately I have built a reputation for myself...One that I am not proud of..." The weasel continued, sipping his tea lightly. Kisame gently set his hand on Itachi's leg, making the smaller man tilt his head in his direction lightly.

"It's ok Itachi-chan...From what I've seen, you are nothing how others describe you...well, other than your amazing beauty." Kisame smiled, relishing in the smaller man's blush. "Besides...You should be the one worrying about my reputation...You should leave...For I am a horrible, ugly ogre...Aren't you afraid now?" Kisame inquired, looking towards the smiling beauty.

"Of course not...Man has troubled themselves with such things as appearances, religion, war, opinions and other things that really don't matter...If everyone could just sit back and enjoy a nice afternoon, watching the clouds go by or even listening to the wind rustle the leaves in a Sakura tree, then man would be more...peaceful...understanding...and most of all, loved..." Itachi smiled lightly, reaching his hand up and gently felt for Kisame's face, cupping his cheek lightly and rubbed his thumb over the smooth flesh underneath. "Since I do not have vision...I rely on what is in a person's heart...And yours, Kisame, is very beautiful.." He smiled as he felt the flesh under his fingers heating up lightly, giggling and dropped his hand lightly.

Kisame blushed, smiling lightly. _'He is definitely not like other men...His soul is at peace and rest, despite his position...I think I might be in love..._' The thought made Kisame blush more, gently sliding his hand to Itachi's back and pressed him closer to his chest, nuzzling him. "You are a wonderful person Itachi..."

Itachi blushed, smiling and held onto Kisame's shirt lightly. "As are you, Kisame..."  
_

The next morning Kisame sent Itachi on his way back to the village, a pair of new shoes on his feet and food in his stomach. "I shall return, my ogre." Itachi said, smiling that wonderful smile to the blue man.

Kisame welcomed the gesture and returned it with his own smile. "I shall wait forever, my angel~" He chuckled, seeing the blush grace Itachi's face again as the weasel waved goodbye, heading back to his village. Kisame sighed and stretched, going back inside his hut and started cleaning, counting the minutes until his sweet angel would return.  
_

Itachi returned to his village, humming happily and instantly went to work making different gifts for Kisame, dead set on visiting him again tomorrow. He took different flowers he had gathered int he woods and started threading them together, trying the best he can without his vision to make a crown.

Sasuke watched his brother struggle with the flowers, frowning. _'hnn...He's excited about something...Surely it can't be that he found a husband before me?...No, he is too much of an icon, no one would dare...I will look further into this...'_And with that a snake-like grin stretched across the younger Uchiha's face, his eyes twinkling with an evil plan.  
_

Every day from then on Itachi would wait at the entrance to the woods. And every day Kisame would call for him. Itachi would smile that wonderful smile for his ogre and follow his voice into the woods, spending the day sitting in his arms and talking with him about man and the different wonders of life. Kisame would smile and gently stroke his hair as they talked, then they would part at dusk, Kisame giving Itachi a sweet kiss good bye.

Meanwhile, Sasuke started observing his brother's movements, shocked to see him with the hideous ogre in the woods. _'He can't be with him...He's just an ogre!'_Sasuke scoffed, following his brother once he left the ogre's house. _'I will put an end to this soon...'_  
_

Once the brothers returned to the village, Sasuke confronted Itachi. "He is an ogre! He is no man. He's scary, frightening and ugly!" Sasuke bellowed, the villagers overhearing him.

Itachi was saddened. "Brother, please. He is so kind to me. So gentle, so sweet..." Sasuke growled and slapped him, forcing him inside the house. The villagers were enraged, how dare the ogre take the jewel of the village's heart? They all grabbed their pitch forks and torches, storming into the woods to search for the ogre.

Kisame hummed, cleaning some dishes in his hut when he saw an orange glow in the distance. He frowned heavily, walking out the meet the mob and gasped as they threw the torches onto his house.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He bellowed, trying to put the fires out. The villagers scoffed and snarled at him.

"This is a warning you ugly beast! Stay away from Itachi!" Kisame was taken aback, staring at them.

"What does this have to do with him?..."

"Itachi has everything to do with it! You are an ugly, evil being and you don't deserve him! He deserves to be with a normal human being, not an ogre like you! We shall spare your wicked soul on the warning that you stay away from him! If you do not, then we will kill you...Besides, don't you want him to be unhappy right?" Kisame stared at them, his inner self thinking this over. After a few minutes Kisame looked down, the shadows covering up his face.

"Alright...I-I agree...I'll never see him again..." Kisame teared up as the villagers left, his house burning violently behind him as salty tears traveled down his blue cheeks.

The next day Kisame wrapped himself up to cover his face and features. He walked to the entrance of the woods, seeing Itachi there. He teared up, taking one last look at his lover. His long, silky black hair, his beautiful creamy skin, his small, delicate features and the green kimono that tied together his perfect appearance. He wiped his tears and walked past him, watching as Itachi's face instantly changed.

"Koi!" Itachi said, smiling and followed him, holding onto his hand. Kisame stopped, tears traveling down his face. "Where are you going my love?..."

Kisame felt his heart shatter, turning to him lightly. "I am leaving, Itachi. And I am never coming back. I'm sorry." Kisame let go of Itachi hand and walked away.

Itachi teared up, the tears soaking through his bandages. "No! Please! C-Come back!" He called out to him, searching for him as he continued walking farther away.

Kisame walked away, pretending not to notice the desperate cries of his lover, the wind blowing lightly as his cloak ruffled and flapped in the wind, a single white blossom swirling through the air behind him.

Ever since then Itachi searched for his lover, forever believing that he could hear his voice once again.

_  
AU: Finally~! Another Akatsukiloid chapter is finished~! ^/.\^


End file.
